Lucky you
by Athena Rogue
Summary: Une Hermione qui n'a pas changé retrouve un Severus qui n'a pas changé dans des circonstances plutôt délicates.


Salut!

Alors voici un petit chapitre. L'idée me hante depuis quelques jours, mais le hic c'est que je n'ai aucune idée sur la suite. Alors si vous aimez et que vous êtes plus inspirer que moi, n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer vos petites idées toutes mignonnes!

Bonne Lecture !

ps: c'est surement bourré de fautes d'orthographe alors si il y a une beta readeuse qui est intéressée, et bien qu'elle n'hésite pas a me contacter

_**Chapitre 1**_

Hermione était essoufflée. Elle regardait le plafond, une main sur son front encore moite. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à se remettre de son dernier orgasme. Le troisième de la soirée.  
Cela faisant tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris son pied de la sorte.  
Elle était entrain de se dire que c'est probablement la meilleure partie de jambe-en-l'air qu'elle n'ait jamais eu quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger à coté d'elle.  
Elle tourna la tête et trouva l'homme qui avait partager sa nuit entrain de s'habiller.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?

Il l'ignora, se leva, chercha son pantalon . Il le trouva, le mit, sans même lui adresser un regard.

-Pourtant c'est clair non? je suis entrain de m'habiller, répondit-il enfin.

-Je vois très bien ce que vous faites Snape!

-Alors pourquoi me le demander?

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers, trouva sa cape accrochée au porte-manteaux. Il commenca à la boutonner aussi rapidement que possible.

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire ça,vous savez!

-Faire quoi Granger? fit-il lasse de parler.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Sexy, pétillante et tellement belle.  
Il avait terminer de boutonner sa cape et se diriger vers la sortie.

-Fuir, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il se figea, et tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- Je ne suis pas entrain de fuir, dit-il avec dédain.

Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt rouge délavé avec un lion jaune pale sur la poitrine. c'est probablement un vieux t-shirt griffondor. De l'époque ou elle était étudiante.

Il pouvait voir ses tétons à travers ce satané t-shirt. Son regard glissa et rencontra les jambes rondelettes de la jeune femme.

- Écoutez, rien ne vous oblige de partir maintenant, il est 2 heures du matin. Vous pouvez remonter, enlever cette cape et on reprendra là oú ne nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Elle descendit les deux dernières marches de l'escalier et le rejoignit. Elle noua ses doigts autour du cou de l'homme et se colla contre lui.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ci j'allais vous obliger à m'épouser, vous rentrerez chez vous demain matin, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle plongea son regard des ses iris noirs, tellement profonds, tellement intenses et su qu'elle avait gagner.  
Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage de celui de Snape, prête à l'embrasser. Elle ferma lentement les yeux. Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur le visage.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, deux grandes mains vinrent dénouer ses doigts et les lèvres de Snape s'éloignèrent rapidement des siennes.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à protester, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut un petit bout de cape noire et une porte qui se ferme.  
Elle soupira et tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle réfléchissait au début de la soirée. Elle avait été vraiment surprise de le voir dans ce pub de la Londres moldue. Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis plus de cinq ans, depuis la fin de la guerre en réalité. Ils ont pris quelques verres ensemble et ont parlé, beaucoup parler. Non, en fait c'était elle qui avait beaucoup. Puis, il l'avait raccompagné chez elle et ils se sont mit a s'embrasser. Le reste a suivi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser.  
Elle s'apprêtait à verser de l'eau bouillante dans une tasse pour sa tisane mais de violents coups à la porte l'interrompirent.  
-ça va j'arrive, dit-elle, plus pour elle même en se dirigeant vers la porte. Baguette à la main, elle l'ouvrit, curieuse de savoir qui ça pouvait vient être à une heure aussi tardive.  
C'était Snape. Il avait l'air...furieux?! Sa mâchoire était serrée et souffle était court. La jeune sorcière était vraiment surprise.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous…, mais déjà il s'était avancé et l'avait plaquait contre le mur le plus proche. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser tellement fougueux, tellement passionné qu'elle sentit ses jambes défaillir mais il la retint, glissa ses mains sous ses fesses de façon à ce qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme et approfondit le baiser.

Severus se laissa tomber en arrière. Un oreiller doux et moelleux l'accueillit. Il venait de jouir pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Il sentit quelque chose bouger à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione entrain s'étirer. Elle prit une position plus confortable, lui offrit un sourire fatigué puis ferma les yeux.  
Il la regarda sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur en réfléchissant au début de la soirée. Cette satanée jeune femme l'a séduite. Il était parti dans la Londres moldue pour se taper une inconnue et voila qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le lit de Granger. Hermione Granger, son ancienne éleve.  
Quand il l'avait embrassée la première fois, il était complètement saoul. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'effet de l'alcool disparaissait, l'énormité de se qu'il venait de faire le rattrapa.  
Bien décidé à partir, il réussit à la repousser, mais l'image de ses seins qui perçaient le t-shirt et de ses jambes nues lui en fait faire demi-tour.  
Snape ferma les yeux avec la ferme intention de se réveiller avant elle et de partir en douce.


End file.
